marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Criti Noll (Clone) (Earth-616)
Hank and Jan being married I'm pretty sure that Hank and Jan had never re-married... correct me if I'm wrong. I know he does say that they were going through a separation, but no one would even make a mention in the span of four years of comics, of Hank and Jan getting re-married? Feel free to correct my edit if I'm wrong, anyone. Thank you! :) DoctorHankPym 16:45, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :The characters have been around for like 40 years now, so it's very possible they were re-married at some point. It's also possible that you're right, but I don't know one way or the other for sure. Anyone else? :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:57, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::My opinion is that it was just a poorly researched moment, but that's just me. Who knows? DoctorHankPym 00:43, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::Technically, they never did re-marry in ANY way that was shown. They came close a number of times, but between being "killed" by Onslaught, Hank's personalities being separated, and the Avengers breaking up, they never actually got remarried that I'm aware of. I believe they DID get re-engaged in the early issues of Avengers Volume 3, but that was it. :::--GrnMarvl14 00:49, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, as far as I remember, all they ever did was get back together, but never took their relationship far enough to ever get engaged. Maybe Hank meant that he had wanted to end the discussion at that point, since mentioning that they got divorced would surely bring back memories of the one time he hit her -- that, or it was poorly researched. Those are the only two reasons I can think of for him to say "We're separated" in the issue. DoctorHankPym 00:53, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Clone! According to , there were multiple Criti Noll's that were used to attempt to infiltrate as Hank. This article is mostly about the most prominent one, and final version. So this is not the original Criti Noll, but a clone of him. The original (possibly) was killed in Mighty Avengers #17. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:30, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that. Its so hard to keep track of all the Criti's.--Max 10:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :If they were all the same basic individual, why does it matter? If they all basically worked to the same goal (and it was revealed that several Skrulls impersonated Pym during his absence. Whether they were clones or not, I can't recall), then why not just call them the same thing? Will anyone really care? :--GrnMarvl14 21:43, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I dunno, I feel like even clones deserve their own place in history, even if they only make a single appearance. Hey, at least they actually appear! ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm with Nathan in spirit, but I don't know how we will actually be able to pull this off. :)--Max 03:26, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree that clones deserve their own pages, but in this instance, where it's all fairly confusing as to who did what where, it would make more sense to stick the main one on Criti Noll (Earth-616) and branch off that with Criti Noll (Clone) (Earth-616) for any worth mentioning (and, certainly, not every single one needs a page if it's all the exact same, very vague, information). ::::--GrnMarvl14 22:55, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I think that's fair. If the actions of multiple clones are obvious, we could have the alternate page be "Criti Noll (Clones) (Earth-616)". There is a clear delineation between the initial versions and the final, best working version, but aside from that, it's virtually impossible to tell which clone is which. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:35, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Son It says on the page that the Criti Noll clone is a female. If so, how did she have a son with Tigra? Artemis Panther (talk) 02:12, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :As a Skrull, she changed her appearance (and gender) to that of Hank Pym and impregnated her. :KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 02:15, November 24, 2012 (UTC)